


Something In The Air

by SadKonsa



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, RWBY Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadKonsa/pseuds/SadKonsa
Summary: “People call you a genius, a prodigy!  ...But you Yang Xiao Long, are an idiot when it comes to realizing your feelings!”Aka, Weiss realizing that her girlfriend would be better off with the one she actually loved.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, pyrrha nikos/weiss schnee (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Something In The Air

There must have been something in the air that night. Weiss had cornered Yang and kissed her after a concert. Emotions were heavy after the final song and she was done with waiting around.  
“I’ve...liked you for a really long time.” Weiss had said after pulling away.  
“What?” Yang whispered.  
“I like you, you dolt!” She turned around, arms crossed, “I’m just...tired of seeing you hurt. You chase after girls and then they break your heart in two.” She turned back around.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Yang touched Weiss’ shoulder.  
“Because we’re in a band together? Not really the best idea.”  
But Yang kissed her again and that was Weiss’ answer.

3 months strong and Weiss was wondering why she had never told Yang before. God, holding her hand in public was such a rush, and a definite fuck you to her father. She didn’t want anyone to get her down. She was in love and happy for once.  
But Weiss saw the way Yang looked at Blake. She tried to ignore it, but it was always in the back of her mind.

6 months into their relationship and Weiss couldn't stop writing songs. Songs about love and hope and joy. Of course she kept these to herself (it didn’t really fit with the punk rock vibe) but she shared a tiny bit with Yang.  
Yang was her number one supporter, always complimenting her songs, trying to get Weiss to sing some in front of her. Seeing Yang smile could light up the whole world and it filled Weiss with so much joy that she couldn’t help but feel loved.  
There was a song Yang went to reach for but Weiss yanked it out of her hands.  
“It’s still a work in progress.” She said. Yang was satisfied with that answer but Weiss was not.  
It was a song about confused feelings. Hers weren't...someone else’s were though.

It was a year and a half and Weiss couldn't stop pacing.  
She knew she KNEW Yang loved Blake, but how does she even tell her? That’s not something you can just tell someone, no matter how close you are with them.  
The emotions she felt were going right into her singing, her vocals spilling out raw emotion. Sometimes she had to stop herself from crying. She couldn't break down.

Weiss broke down. Ruby told her what Yang did after finding out Adam hit Blake. She held her head in her hands and cried. Ruby tried to comfort her but it just made it worse. Her gut feeling was right. She didn't want it to be but it was. Weiss couldn't avoid it anymore. Yang was absolutely, positively in love with Blake, even if she was too stupid to realize it.

A month later, Weiss opened the door to Yang’s apartment. The minute she saw Yang, she burst into tears and couldn't hold back her sobs. Yang tried to comfort her but it just made everything worse.  
“I can’t.” She whispered, “I can’t keep doing this anymore.”  
The way Yang looked at her tore her already broken heart into pieces.  
“What?” Yang said, the same way she did when Weiss kissed her so long ago.  
“You...really don't know do you?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Weiss shook her head and turned towards the door, “I...I think we should break up.”  
Yang grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
“Why?! I thought everything was fine!”  
“Everything is NOT fine Yang!” And that was the first time Weiss raised her voice at Yang, “It’s...not fine.”  
Yang wouldn’t let it go, “What am I supposed to know?”  
Weiss kept avoiding the question and Yang was getting angrier. Frustrated words turned angry. Angry words turned mean. And mean words turned into rage. They were fighting and yelling at each other. Hands were thrown in the air, fingers were pointing, Weiss was crying and everything had turned to shit. There were mascara tear stains on Weiss’ face by the time she finally went home.  
She realized she had to tell Yang, sooner or later.

A couple weeks later (after two cancelled concerts and a video of a drunken Yang being posted) Weiss opened the door into Yang’s apartment.  
“Yang?” She called out.  
“Weiss.” She heard back. She saw Yang on the floor, smoking a cigarette, “You here to rub our break up in?”  
“You’re such a fucking idiot, Yang.”  
“What?” Yang stood up, taking another drag.  
“People call you a genius, a prodigy. You know music, you sing songs that touch people, hell you’re even the one who brought our band together. But you, Yang Xiao Long, are an idiot when it comes to realizing your feelings.”  
“What are you even talking about?”  
Weiss stepped up to Yang and pointed at her, “You've been in love with Blake almost your whole damn friendship. You date girls to forget but you’re never satisfied. You go through girls like kleenex to forget your true love. Blake Belladonna.”  
Yang’s eyes turned soft as she realized the truth of the words.  
“Now go get your girl.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss was happy. Her band was succeeding, she had amazing friends, her amazing girlfriend Pyrrha, and she was on good terms with Yang again. She may have loved Yang, but she loved her even more now that she was happy. There must have been something in the air that night, because Weiss knew, it can only go up from there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I made for a friend over a year ago but I love it so much and I've been meaning to post it! If you enjoyed please kudos and leave a comment! It would be amazing! Thank you so much!


End file.
